C'est pas comme ça!
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Tu joues les beaux parleurs et tu sais bien y faire, Tu dis toujours aux filles que t'es célibataire, Mais non non, ne t'en vas pas Non non, c'est pas comme ça OS, SONG FIC, SLASH SOFT!


C'est pas comme ça.

**Rating** : PG-13 (T) pour allusion sexuelle et vocabulaire.

**Couple** : Pas vraiment ! Un minuscule, riquiqui Harry/Draco.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univert appartiennent à JKR! Et la chanson à Superbus qui est un groupe que je vous recommande chaudement!

**Résumé **: _Tu joues les beaux parleurs et tu sais bien y faire, Tu dis toujours aux filles que t'es célibataire, Mais non non, ne t'en vas pas. Non non, c'est pas comme ça, _

**Note de moi** :

Ce OS est en fait un petit cadeau pour fêter mes un sur ce site ! Cela fait plus longtemps que j'y viens mais ça fait pile un an que j'y suis inscrit ! C'est une histoire bizarre compté par une Serpentard. Pour moi il s'agit de Pansy mais cela peu être différent pour vous !

J'espère que cela va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu es là, assis à notre table.

Tu te tiens droit, comme d'habitude, ton air supérieur et méprisant collé sur ton visage pâle aux traits pointu.

Tu dépose ton regard glacé sur la salle comme si tu étais le maître.

Sur ton bras gauche te brûle t'as plus grosse connerie. Mais tu assume, tu es un Malfoy.

D'une certaine façon tu es le maître et toutes les filles de Poudlard tes esclaves.

_**Tu les aimes un peu mieux dès que tu les touches,**_

_**Tu les aimes un peu mieux dès qu'elles ouvrent la bouche,**_

_**Tu les allonges et tu y vas,**_

_**Tu les allonges et tu t'en vas,**_

_**Tu joues les beaux parleurs et tu sais bien y faire,**_

_**Tu dis toujours aux filles que t'es célibataire,**_

_**Mais non non, ne t'en vas pas**_

_**Non non, c'est pas comme ça,**_

Tu as arrêté de compter au bout de la centième. J'ai arrêté bien avant.

Tu les as toutes prises dans ton lit ou presque. Même moi j'y suis passé.

Toujours entrains d'allonger une fille. Pourtant tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie. À l'école on dit que tu n'aimes personne.

Je te regarde, froid, dur, sec et pourtant si beau. Ta peau pâle, tes cheveux presque blanc contraste avec ta façon d'être.

Les veines bleues et violettes que j'aperçois sur ta nuque te font passer pour une poupée de porcelaine.

Tu n'es rien de tout cela.

Tu brise tout.

Les filles, les gens qui essayent de t'approcher.

Tous.

Tu aime ta solitude. En faite, tu ne fais que mentir.

_**Mais pourquoi t'arrives pas à aimer plus que ça,**_

_**Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu restes pas,**_

_**Mais non, c'est pas comme ça,**_

_**Je sais que tu n'veux pas,**_

_**Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu n'aimes que toi ?**_

Une fille toute débraillée entre tel une furie dans la grande salle.

Elle court presque, d'un pas haineux, jusqu'à notre table. Ses cheveux sont défais, sa peau blanche tirée.

Elle se plante devant toi.

Tu ne sourcille pas. Tu prends cet horrible en coin qui les fait toutes craquer et tu l'as regard dans les yeux.

Tu ne lui as jamais rien promis. Ni la lune ni le miel (1), juste une nuit de débauche pour te mentir à toi-même encore une fois.

_**Quand elles s'accrochent, tu vas vite prendre l'air,**_

_**Tous les reproches tu n'en as rien à faire,**_

_**Tu laisses faire, laisses faire,**_

_**Laisses faire, laisses faire,**_

J'aurais cru mieux de la part de Ginny Weasley.

Est-elle aveugle ?

Encore une qui est tombé dans tes filets, telle une mouche qui tombe dans la toile de l'araignée.

Elle est déjà la troisième cette semaine qui vient te crier à la gueule que tu n'es qu'un salop, qu'elle t'aimait, que tu l'as trahi.

Et toi tu garde ton horrible sourire et la regarde comme s'il s'agissait d'une larve à écraser. Alors que cette nuit tu étais en elle et lui faisait connaître mont et merveille.

Tu as joui en elle mais pour toi cela ne veux rien dire.

_**Pourquoi t'arrives pas à aimer plus que ça,**_

_**Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu restes pas. **_

_**Mais non, c'est pas comme ça,**_

_**Je sais que tu n'veux pas,**_

_**Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu n'aimes que toi ?**_

Toute la grande salle s'intéresse à la scène de ménage qu'elle est entrain de te jouer alors que tous se sont résigné et habitué à ces scènes matinales.

Je pense que c'est à cause du fait que tous croyaient que la Weasley était la petite amie de Potter.

Ils veulent voir le spectacle : Toi Vs Potter. Ils ne le verront pas pour la simple et bonne raison que Potter ne sort pas avec la rouquine.

Potter ne sort avec personne en faite. Il suffit de le regarder pour le savoir.

Lui aussi fixe la scène mais ce qui brille dans ses yeux se n'est pas la curiosité malsaine que l'on retrouve chez les autres.

C'est une sorte de jalousie mêlée à de la compassion, tout cela dirigé vers la belette.

Weasley frère aura du mal à l'avaler. Il fixe le « couple » les yeux exorbités, l'air grave pourtant.

Après tout cela ne sera pas le premier coup dur.

Il y a quelques semaines c'était Granger qui se tenait à la place de Weasley, hurlant sur toi. Weasley frère s'en était étouffé. Si Potter n'avait pas été là Granger serait la pestiférée de Griffondor.

En y repensant, il n'y a que les Griffondor et les Poufsouffle qui viennent te faire des scènes. Ah ! Non, une Serdaigle aussi, Chang je crois.

On se demandait se qu'elle foutait chez les Serdaigle d'ailleurs. Je l'aurais mis à Poufsouffle.

_**Mais Non, c'est pas comme ça...**_

_**Mais Non, c'est pas comme ça...**_

_**Mais Non, c'est pas comme ça...**_

_**Mais Non, c'est pas comme ça...**_

Tu es toujours là à la fixer, les yeux vident, les lèvres tordues en un sourire malsain et méprisant.

Tes yeux sont tellement vide que tu ne vois même pas ce que tu aurais dû voir, ce qui t'aurais fait arrêter toute cette mascarade grotesque.

Le regard de Potter.

Parce que je sais, moi, pourquoi tu couche avec tout ce qui a deux jambes et une jupe.

Pour l'oublier _lui_. Pour oublier ce que tu ressens.

Pas parce qu'il est Harry Potter, pas parce qu'il est un Griffondor, pas parce que tu es un Malfoy, pas parce qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas mais parce qu'il est un homme.

C'est cela qui te gêne, hein Draco ?

C'est parce qu'au milieu des jambes il possède le même service trois pièces que toi, parce que comme toi son torse est musclé et dépourvu de toutes rondeurs.

Parce que ça ne se fait pas, parce que tu n'es pas une tapette, parce que ce n'est pas dans les mœurs, parce que ce n'est pas _normal_.

_**Pourquoi t'arrives pas à aimer plus que ça,**_

_**Pourquoi tu pars, pourquoi tu reste pas ?**_

Parce que c'est normal de coucher avec toutes les filles de l'écoles ? Parce que c'est normal de jouer les salops ?

Tu es lâche Draco. Tu as beau fixer Weasley fille dans les yeux, tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Tu n'as pas de couille malgré toutes les filles que tu t'es tapées. Tu es un mec sans matière.

Tout ça parce que c'est un homme.

Et cela change quoi ? Le regard des autres ?

Parce que tu t'en soucis toi, du regard des autres ? D'après la scène qui ce passe sous mes yeux, non.

Weasley pleure et toi tu jubile. En façade du moins.

Tu te tourne vers moi. Je te regarde durement.

Tu me dégoûte.

Pas parce que tu aime un homme, tu sautes tout un tas de fille mais parce que tu te ment à toi même.

Tu es trop intelligent pour faire ça Draco.

Ouvre les yeux !

Et là tu verras.

Tu verras les regards que Potter te lance.

Ces regards pleins de douleur, de douceur, d'amour et de jalousie.

_**Mais non c'est pas comme ça, **_

_**mais non c'est pas comme ça... **_

_**Mais Non, c'est pas comme ça, **_

_**mais non, c'est pas comme ça...**_

Le spectacle est fini. Weasley frère se lève et vient récupérer sa sœur qui se laisse faire. La honte sûrement. Potter quitte la salle, nous suivons peu après.

Tu ne parle pas. Je sais que ton regard est fixé sur Potter. Le dos de Potter, les fesses de Potter. Potter tout simplement.

Ton visage c'est fermé. Tes pensées semblent embrouillées dans ta tête.

Tout d'un coup tu cours et saisit Potter par le bras.

Je souris alors que je tourne, perdant de vu le futur couple. Parce que je n'en doutes pas. J'en suis sûr. Ces deux là sont fait pour être ensemble quoi que les gens disent.

L'amour n'est pas une question de sexe.

The end.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ma petite histoire vous à plut ! Moi je l'aime bien !

(1) la lune et le miel : Cette expression appartient à Linda Lemay, une chanteuse canadienne que j'adore. Elles est tirée du la chanson qui porte le même nom.

Un petit commentaire ?

Bisous doux !

Zoo.


End file.
